Inky Tears
by Mitsuara
Summary: He barely heard the gunshot over the rain, but his legs were moving before his mind had even registered what he was doing. Oneshot, no pairing.


This is exactly 1412 words. I am quite pleased.

* * *

It was a very depressing sort of day, Hakuba Saguru decided wryly. The winter sky had been full of heavy, gray clouds all day, which had just now chosen to release their bounty of water on the earth. The rain was so dense Saguru didn't think he'd even be able to see his own hand in front of his face, were he outside. He was quite glad he hadn't been caught out doors when it started pouring. KID's heist would go on though, the same as they always did, rain or shine. And this was most defiantly rain. The Brit had honestly thought about not going, chasing an idiot magician thief in this horrid downpour when he could just stay at home and read, or play chess with himself again, or do any number of different, _dry_ things was not an appealing idea at all. But the thing was, if he chose to indulge in any of those activities he'd insult the kaitou. And he didn't want that.

Saguru honestly didn't know _why_ he cared if the KID was insulted by his absence. Maybe it was that fact that he _really_ didn't want to be stuck playing chess against himself _again_- that got quite boring quite quickly. Perhaps he could try to teach Watson to play... no, that would be silly.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew retribution for his absence would soon follow, either from the KID himself, or from his civilian identity, Kuroba Kaito. Both promised public embarrassment, bright hair dye, maybe some glitter -that stuff got _everywhere-_, and -if the magician was feeling particularly vindictive- cross dressing.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd found himself caring about the infuriating thief far more than any self-respecting detective really should. But the moonlit magician had been shot at his last heist. Saguru had heard the gunshot and the shout of pain, and had seen the kaitou spiral out of the sky, fighting to keep his hang glider under control with only one hand- the other he had tucked inside his suit jacket, but Saguru could still see the red stain blossoming eagerly across the KID's shoulder. The thought that he might never see those laughing indigo eyes, or be led on a merry chase under the moon again terrified him, far more than it really had any right to. The police had searched, but they could find neither top hat nor monocle of the thief, or the one who had shot him down. It was assumed that KID was still alive and kicking, but Saguru didn't stop worrying until class the next day, where he found the jovial, skirt-flipping ("Ooh, yellow!") Kuroba Kaito grinning like the loon he was. He was treating his left arm rather gingerly, though, something Saguru noted dryly.

Well, for whatever inane reason, he cared about the idiot thief, so he supposed he'd be attending the heist.

He grumbled all the way to the museum.

* * *

"Hakuba-kun." Nakamori greeted him like he normally did; with a growl. Saguru nodded to the keibu before moving to inspect the surroundings. The room that KID's target was located in was rather spacious- the gem was on loan from another museum. The Ballerina's Grace- a medium sized gem of sparkling pink quartz, and more importantly- at least in Saguru's opinion, and probably most of the task force's- KID's latest target. The gem was the centre piece of the room, with other, smaller exhibits explaining the jewel's history scattered around the room in a loose circle. There were members of the task force dashing all over the exhibit, setting up. It even looked like some of them were preparing a net to catch the thief if he danced over a certain section of floor, while another rigged what Saguru figured was sleeping gas to spurt out of the Ballerina's Grace's case, should it be opened. It was nice to see the force getting creative, but Saguru was quite sure that they would not help in catching Kaitou KID, the thief was simply too good at what he did. The Brit wouldn't be surprised if KID was one of the police officers helping to set up their traps.

Saguru glanced at his pocket watch. The heist was set to start in forty-eight minutes and twelve seconds- midnight sharp.

* * *

Cursing about bloody phantom thieves and the bloody detectives who cared far too much for their own good about aforementioned bloody thieves, Saguru hurtled onto the roof of the museum, brushing confetti from his blond locks, and into the thundering rain. He could just make out the white clad kaitou through the sleeting downpour. He had his back to Saguru but he must have sensed the detective's eyes on him- there was no way he had _heard_ his approach over the rain- because he turned. Saguru had the feeling KID was smiling, though he couldn't make out his face.

"Tantei-san."

Saguru could hear KID's voice as clear as if he were standing right beside him.

"I'm surprised you're here." If the magician hadn't been grinning before he most certainly was now, "It's a bit wet."

Saguru snorted at the thief's gross understatement, but he couldn't let himself be distracted.

"Hand over the jewel, KID."

KID laughed, "You can have it. It's not the one I'm looking for."

Saguru caught the gem just before it would've hit him in the face, damn this rain- he hadn't even seen the kaitou throw it.

"I can even give you my next heist note right now, instead of sneaking it into your underwear drawer like I was planning to!"

"It'll get soaked, you idiot."

"So you'd rather I stuck it in with your underwear?"

Saguru's eye twitched, "No. Give-"

He barely heard the gunshot over the rain, but his legs were moving before his mind had even registered what he was doing. KID let out a bark of surprise as the detective slammed into him, pushing him down. Something thudded into Saguru's chest. Disoriented, he lifted his head from where he had landed and blinked dumbly down at the thief underneath him. KID's chest was covered in blood, so much blood. But Saguru couldn't see a wound anywhere on the kaitou, who was sitting up, and seemed to be yelling something at him but he couldn't hear anything, and why was there no wound...?

Saguru gasped as pain exploded in his chest. Blood rushed in his ears, he felt like throwing up, and why was the roof spinning like that? He sagged forward into KID, who was still yelling something. Saguru thought it might be his name. He couldn't hear anything save the rushing in his ears and the pounding of the rain.

KID cursed and ripped his jacket off, pressing it to Saguru's chest where the bullet had hit. What _had_ possessed the idiot detective to jump in front of him? If Saguru died KID was going to kill him! No one was supposed to get hurt at his heists, damn it!

He needed to get the detective out of here, he had no idea where the sniper was, but he was worried if he moved the Brit he'd just loose blood faster than he already was. Kaito knew he couldn't use his hang-glider to escape, even without the thundering rain it would never be able to support both their weights. Clambering down the side of the building- his original plan of escape- would have to be the way to go, a feat much easier said than done. Saguru was so much dead weight in his arms- the detective had become completely unresponsive. He was far too pale, he was losing blood at an alarming rate, and his breathing had slowed considerably. KID cursed. He scooped Saguru up as gently as he could and started running for where he knew the edge of the building was.

He never made it.

He felt a brief spark of pain as the bullet ripped through his skull, then nothing. The body of the great Kaitou KID collapsed, dropping Saguru and falling on top of him. The detective blinked dull, hazy eyes, murmured something incoherently, before closing those brown eyes for the last time.

The heist note that had been offered only seconds before fluttered feebly on the wind, before being swiftly pinned to the roof by the torrential downpour.

The ink on the note ran with the rain, until KID's cheerful little caricature almost looked like it was crying.

* * *

I keep killing off Kaito for some reason. My friend has informed me that I need to stop as it is making her sad.


End file.
